[unreadable] The UL continues its campaign to become a premier, nationally recognized, metropolitan research university that has recently, among other benchmarks, achieved classification from the Carnegie Foundation as Doctoral and Research Universities-Extensive. The University sustains the development of its research program by imparting substantial resources to infrastructure and personnel; one indicator of success is reflected in total awards and contracts, which have escalated from $4.8 million in 1995 to $83.9 million in 2001. Since much of UL's research endeavors involve the use of laboratory animals, a notable consequence of this intensification is the extraordinary growth in the research animal population. For example, the average daily census of mice used by University investigators has expanded from 208 in 1995 to 8,209 in 2001, and has surpassed 10,000 in the first quarter of 2002. [unreadable] In order to manage and support this growth, the University has continued an aggressive capital improvement strategy. This includes the construction of the $41 million Donald E. Baxter Biomedical Research Building (Baxter II), which is the second phase of the Baxter Biomedical Research complex and follows the Donald E. Baxter Biomedical Research Building (Baxter II) completed in 1999. Within this new state-of-the-art research facility, scheduled for completion in February 2003, is incorporated the 18,800 sq. ft. - Baxter II vivarium . The initial occupation of the Baxter II vivarium is estimated to require approximately one-third of its total capacity. This application seeks assistance (25.5 percent) in providing animal housing caging systems for this initial stage of occupation. Endowing the means to acquire this much-needed equipment for a burgeoning animal care and use program will be a reliable investment in a research program dedicated to both regional and national research agendas. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]